Maybe, Just Maybe
by Junebugsm
Summary: Stef and Lena's relationship causes Callie to explore her own sexual orientation.


**Stef and Lena's relationship causes Callie to explore her own sexual orientation.**

(Another request where Stef and Lena help Callie figure out who she might be. This is a little out of my comfort zone so please bare with me.)

* * *

'They always looked so comfortable together.' Callie thought to herself as she watched her foster mom's cuddle on the couch. The whole family was watching a movie but Callie was watching Stef and Lena. She found herself doing this more and more often lately.

Lena was cuddled close to Stef with her back against her and her head on her shoulder and Stef was playing with her curls. Every so often she would turn and plant a kiss on Lena's head. Callie couldn't help but think that they belonged together - at first it had been weird, them being gay; but now it seemed more normal than any straight couple she'd ever met. She hoped one day she herself would find that kind of love - with either sex.

That last thought shocked her. She had never even thought of something like that but right now, watching her two mom's, the thought just appeared out of nowhere. Callie had always been with guys. She had had sex with two guys before Liam hurt her and although she hadn't gotten that far with Wyatt she knew that's where they would have reached had he not left for Indiana. She wondered where the thought had come from and felt a little uneasy when she found that she couldn't just brush it aside.

Her attention went back to her moms where Lena had changed positions and was now turned towards Stef with her head still on her shoulder but now her arm was resting across Stef's thighs and her fingers were making gentle circles. She glanced back up at their faces and noticed with horror that Stef was watching her.

Callie quickly looked back at the TV and forced herself to keep her eyes there through the rest of the movie. She desperately wanted to glance back to check whether or not Stef was still watching her but she knew that if she did and Stef was watching she'd know something was up. Callie had to keep her eyes on the TV or else she'd look guilty.

* * *

"I think Callie is a little curious about our relationship." Stef told Lena later that night as the two of them got ready for bed.

"Why do you say that?" Lena asked with a laugh.

"Just the way she was watching us during the movie." Stef said. It wasn't really much to go on but her gut told her that that's what the teen was thinking about.

"Well we'll keep an eye on her and if we find her still watching we'll talk to her." Lena said objectively. "Until then promise you'll just let it go - let's not scar her for life if we don't need to.

Stef laughed as she threw the last throw-pillow at Lena instead of on the floor with the rest. "Deal" she said.

* * *

Callie made sure to avoid eye contact with Stef the next morning and that didn't go unnoticed by either of her moms. She came down to breakfast after everyone else and was the first to be done and excused herself to get her backpack ready. Stef gave Lena an 'I told you so...' look and as the whole family walked out the front door a few minutes later they noticed Callie watch them as Stef kissed Lena goodbye.

Through the day in school Callie found herself wondering why she was so fascinated by them. She knew that Stef knew and she had to come up with a good lie. Stef had superpowers that allowed her to notice everything and Callie couldn't afford to slip up.

"You should really at least pretend to be paying attention." A voice said, distracting Callie from her thoughts.

She looked up to see Tasha, a pretty popular girl but still nice. She was one of the few people who hadn't judged Callie when she first joined. She did well in school and seemed pretty happy with herself and that's what lead her to be kind to people. She was always willing to help someone and was always surrounded by friends.

"Thanks." Callie said with a smile. She looked down at her notebook with the intention of concentrating but was shocked to see that during her 'daydream' she had written the words 'Do I Like Girls?' at the top of her page. Callie quickly glanced over at Tasha and cringed when she realized that the girl had already read them.

Callie kept her eyes focused on the teacher through the rest of the class and avoided looking at Tasha in the same way that she had done with Stef the night before. The moment the bell rang Callie was out the door.

During lunch Callie took a walk down the beach. She walked past some of the rocks where she knew there wouldn't be many people and she just sat. It was a spot Lena had showed her a while back when she said she needed some space. She said she'd been coming here for years and it always calmed her nerves. Callie had immediately taken to the spot and found herself coming back often. School wasn't a great thrill for her and the free lunch hour sitting here gave her the break that she needed.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned to smile expecting to see Lena walking up to their secret spot but her smile turned to shock when she found Tasha standing behind her.

"Sorry." Tasha said as she sat down a little away from Callie. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"How did you know where I was?" Callie asked her.

"I followed you." Tasha answered honestly.

Callie looked into the girl's eyes but found nothing unkind in them. If it had been anyone else who had read those words Callie was sure the whole school would have found out by now. She was incredibly lucky that it was Tasha she sat next to that day.

"Why?" Callie was surprised. Kids preferred to leave her alone, even the nice ones.

"To make sure you were okay." Tasha said again.

Callie remained quiet so Tasha continued.

"I had a girlfriend." Tasha said carefully causing Callie to look at her questioningly, her eyes wide. "You didn't know that did you?" Tasha laughed.

Callie shook her head still staring at Tasha with wide eyes.

"She moved away last year - Washington." She said in disgust as though it was the farthest place on earth.

Callie had to smile at that.

"It wasn't an easy time for me." Tasha explained but then corrected herself. "Figuring out who I was, I mean."

Callie nodded in understanding.

"Ally, that was her name. She helped me realize." Tasha continued. "Before that I was not who I am now. I didn't have any real friends and I was always trying to throw myself at boys to prove to everyone, mostly myself, that I was normal. I became known as a flirt and easy and I was miserable. I would be a real bitch to everyone to cover my hurt. Ally had figured it out before me. She later told me that she noticed it in the way I avoided eye contact while changing after gym. Even after that it took me a while to accept it and even longer to admit it but once I did, and once all the looks and comments died down I found myself much happier with who I was and ultimately with the people around me. I was lucky to have parents who supported me. It took them some getting used to as well but they came around. My older brother was a little harder but he did too. You have V.P. Adam's so you know that your family will understand either way. Now all you have to do is figure it out for yourself." Tasha ended with a smile.

Callie just looked at this girl. Her story was all good but how was she supposed to just figure it out? She was so confused. Up until a few days ago she had never even considered being gay and now all of a sudden it was all she could think about.

"It never even crossed my mind." Callie finally said and Tasha smiled at her. "But watching Stef and Lena..." She trailed off.

"It has to start somewhere." Tasha answered kindly.

"How am I supposed to figure it out?" Callie asked. She had never been this open with anyone in her entire life, especially not about something so major but something about Tasha told Callie that she was safe.

"Think back... when are you happy?" Tasha asked.

"I don't know." Callie answered honestly. "In my life 'happy' has meant a home where we weren't beaten or starved."

"What about boys?" Tasha asked.

"There was Wyatt." Callie said. "...And maybe Brandon." She said sheepishly.

"Did they make you happy?" Tasha asked.

"I thought they did." Callie couldn't help but answer as honestly she could. She was more desperate to know the answers than Tasha.

"Did you ever... with Wyatt?" Tasha asked not needed to say the words.

"No." Callie admitted.

"Why not?" Tasha asked.

"I guess I haven't been ready." Callie said. "I've had bad experiences in the past."

Tasha nodded in understanding.

"So nothing beyond kissing?" Tasha finally clarified and when Callie nodded she smiled. "Then there's only one way to find out." She said as she leaned in and kissed Callie firmly on the mouth.

It didn't last long and Tasha pulled away quickly. She didn't want to overwhelm Callie but she had always like the girl. Something about all the stories she had heard about her told her that Callie was an honest, reliable person and Tasha always wanted to be her friend.

Callie's eyes were wide as she searched her mind for how she felt. She twisted her hands in her lap uncomfortably. If she was being honest with herself she had to admit that nothing had been cleared up. Maybe she was just to shocked, maybe she hadn't expected it, maybe she hadn't been ready. But whatever it was it hadn't cleared up anything, much to her dismay. Callie's curiosity got the better of her and she found herself leaning in to do just what Tasha had done moments ago. Only this time she let it linger. Her hands still firmly in her lap, unsure of what to do with them.

"Ahem." They heard someone clear their throat behind them.

* * *

Lena went out to the tables during lunch to see her kids. She did that often, especially when she felt any of them needed the extra encouragement. Callie had been that one today and Lena wasn't surprised not to find her at any of the tables. She knew where she would find her oldest daughter and she headed out towards the rocks. She wasn't going to confront Callie with what Stef had mentioned, she'd wait to do that with Stef, but she was just planning on sitting with her in case she needed to talk. What she hadn't planned on was finding her leaning in to kiss another girl.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat once the shock wore off and watched as Callie pulled away so fast one wouldn't have believed they were ever even near each other.

She watched Callie as her face went from embarrassment to complete fear at finding out who had seen her. Tasha on the other hand just seemed a little shy. No girl wanted to be caught kissing someone by a teacher, it didn't matter what sex.

Neither Lena nor Callie knew what to say, especially in front of Tasha so Tasha decided to make it a little easier. This was new for both of them after all. "I'll leave you two alone." She said as she got up and walked away giving Callie's shoulder an encouraging squeeze as she passed.

* * *

Tasha's touch had caused Callie to cringe. It shouldn't have, she had just kissed the girl moments before, but now, with Lena watching, the touch seemed too much. Everything seemed too much. She didn't know what she was feeling - there was a mix of fear, hurt, anger but mostly confusion. She still didn't come to a decision. She had expected things to be at least a little clearer after she kissed Tasha but she figured nothing out.

While Callie was busy with these thoughts Lena had come to sit beside her. She didn't touch the girl for fear of scaring her but she still sat pretty close. If Callie wanted the physical contact all she'd have to do was lean in and Lena would be more than ready to hold her.

Lena had no idea how to start this conversation. She didn't think addressing the kiss right off the bat was a good idea but sitting in silences didn't sit well with her either. Instead, she settled for asking Callie how she felt.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

Callie didn't respond but crinkled her forehead in concentration. Good question - was she okay? Everything was all cloudy in her head and she was trying desperately to find some answers through the mist.

Lena saw the confusion on Callie's face and decided that maybe she needed to give Callie a little time before they had to talk.

"Would you prefer to talk about this once we got home?" Lena offered the girl some comfort.

This time Callie wasted no time in nodding. Yes, she wanted to wait to have this conversation. She'd wait for the rest of her life and it would still be too soon.

"Alright then." Lena said as she got up. "Let's get you back to class."

Callie's head snapped up. "Please don't make me go back in there. I can't just sit in class and listen to anyone. Please just let me go home for today."

It wasn't often that Callie asked for anything, let alone practically begged, but Lena did not like the idea of her going home all alone. She knew she couldn't get away for at least another two hours so she made a deal.

"You don't have to go back to class." She told Callie. "I can't take you home and I don't want you to go alone so I'll call Stef and see if she can come and pick you up. If she can't you can sit in my office until I'm done with my meeting."

Callie nodded in acceptance. She would prefer not to be in the school at all but Lena's office was still better than the classrooms full of chatter.

* * *

"Stef." Lena called a few minutes later. She had taken Callie to her office and then stepped outside to make the call.

"Hi Love." Stef greeted.

"Is there any chance that you can come and get Callie and take her home?" Lena asked softly causing Stef to get concerned.

"Is she sick?" Stef asked.

"She doesn't really want to be in class right now." Lena said. It was a strange answer coming from Lena, who never let her kids miss school unnecessarily.

"What's going on?" Stef asked wanting straight answers.

"I found out why Callie's been watching us lately." Lena replied. "She has a girlfriend."

If Stef was shocked she didn't let it show. "I'll be right there."

* * *

Less than half an hour later Callie was up in her room. She went up there the moment the silent car ride was over and buried her head in her pillow and started to cry. She don't know how long she had been crying for but it was long enough for her head to feel heavy.

She only stopped when she felt Stef sit down beside her and place something on the nightstand. Callie silenced her sobs considerably but couldn't face Stef so she left her head buried in her pillow.

Stef gave Callie a few minutes and then gently placed a hand on her back. She felt the teen tense under the contact but didn't let go.

"Callie I want you to know that we are not mad about what happened today." Stef said gently. She didn't want her to think that she was in trouble. "You have absolutely nothing to hide."

Callie slowly turned around to face Stef and Stef smiled at her. Callie looked so scared and so confused and Stef just wanted to hold her.

"Sit up love, let's talk." Stef said as she patted Callie's back.

Callie sat up but pulled the pillow to her chest and buried her head into it.

Stef laughed, "That's not much better Callie." She said gently as she pulled the pillow away. When Callie held on to it Stef pulled her with it and wrapped her up in a hug.

"Talk to me Callie." She whispered into her ear. "Don't be afraid."

"I don't know what to say." Callie admitted softly.

"Well when did it start?" Stef asked giving Callie a place to begin.

"A few days ago I guess." Callie answered. "I've been watching you and Lena when you..." But then she stopped as her cheeks turned pink and she buried her head into her pillow again.

"Honey that's okay." Stef lifted Callie's chin until she could look into her eyes. "I saw you watching and I'm not mad. I love your mama and that's nothing to be ashamed of. Whatever we do in front of you is nothing we need to hide. It's good for kids to see their parents show affection towards each other. There's nothing wrong with that" Then she laughed and added, "within reason of course." causing a shy smile from Callie.

"It's just the way you are together," Callie continued "it looks right, like you fit perfectly together. I never felt that with anyone and I just started wondering if maybe it was because I might be... more like you." She couldn't quite say the word yet.

"Is that how you feel with... Tasha? Is that the name mama gave me?" Stef asked.

"I don't know." Callie answered after thinking for a minute. "I guess that's what I was trying to figure out."

"How long has it been going on?" Stef asked.

"How long has what been going on?" Callie replied in confusion.

"You and Tasha." Stef clarified.

"Today was the first time..." Callie said looking nervously at Stef.

"So you two aren't together?" Stef asked surprised.

"No." Callie said slowly, interpreting Stef's surprise in the wrong way. She thought that Stef was upset because she admitted to not being sure.

"I'm sorry." Stef shook off her thoughts, "Mama said something that made me think you were together."

"What did she say?" Callie asked.

"That she was your girlfriend." Stef admitted.

Callie didn't know what to say. She didn't know what she felt or for who. She needed time to figure it all out and she didn't think she was ready to commit to anyone just yet.

"No." Callie finally explained. "She found out that I was thinking about girls and she came to talk to me. She's gay too and she thought maybe she could help me. Then she kissed me and then I kissed her back because I wanted some answers. That's when mama came up and I guess that's why she thought we were together."

"So this was your first time?" Stef clarified and Callie nodded.

Stef thought about it for a moment and then said, "You know we don't care either way right?" She asked. "You don't have to figure it out today or tomorrow or until you're ready. We love you regardless. Yes?" Stef asked her.

Again Callie nodded.

"I mean come on, you have two mom's. You have to know that we're okay with this." She smiled and Callie found herself smiling back.

* * *

Later that night Stef and Lena were sitting on the couch curled up together. All the kids were in bed and they were just spending some time together, just the two of them, and Stef was filling Lena in on her conversation with Callie.

"So they haven't been dating?" Lena asked.

"No." Stef answered.

"Oh" Lena said disappointed. Stef laughed out loud, you sound unnaturally disappointed. I just spent all afternoon talking to her about how we were okay either way."

"No, no it's not that." Lena said as she laughed too. "It's just that now her first kiss with a girl will always be where her mom sneaked up. I just don't want her to be afraid to maybe try again."

"I'm sure it won't." Stef assured her.

"How can you of all people say that Stef?" Lena questioned. "You tried to suppress your feelings after your dad found you with your friend Tess."

"That was different." Stef sighed.

"How?" Lena asked. No one that ever mattered to her showed her anything but support and she didn't know how it felt to have the most important people in your life not accept you for who you are.

"It wasn't the 'catching us' part that made me hide." Stef explained. "It was the trying to get me to change. And we are NOT going to let that happen to Callie."

Stef looked at Lena waiting for her to agree and Stef relaxed when Lena finally smiled up at her and leaned in for a kiss. "I am so lucky that I found you." She whispered.

"Oh Lena," Stef said as she kissed her passionately. "I'm the lucky one. You made my whole world better."

Lena began to unbutton Stef's shirt but Stef stopped her. "We need to be a little careful." She laughed. "Callie might be watching."

Both sets of eyes glanced around the room and they both grinned and continued when no Callie was found.

* * *

Callie had spent the rest of the day thinking about the things Stef had said. She kept trying to figure out all the differences between kissing Wyatt and kissing Tasha but ultimately nothing really made sense. She finally realized that she didn't need to know the answers just then. It's like what Stef always said about Lena - 'I wasn't really me until I met her.' Maybe Callie would only figure out who she's really meant to be when she finds her own Lena, but until then she has a family who loves her for who she is, now and forever.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I have to admit that this story was a little difficult for me to write. I do love Stef and Lena's relationship to bits but I don't focus on the lesbian part as much as the family part.

I didn't want to make this story about whether or not Callie was gay and since the request was for Stef or Lena finding Callie with a girl I managed to do that without a solid conclusion. I didn't want to change the show but I didn't want to just say that she wasn't gay either so I left it here - where you guys can draw your own conclusions.

Also about Callie watching Stef and Lena... I know it kind of sounds weird but I got thinking that if I came across something that was so new to me I'd probably find myself curious as well and I really wanted to show that Stef and Lena were solid enough to not hide from their kids, you know 'within reason'. :) I really hope that came across in the story.

I really hope that you guys like this story, I'm honestly nervous about it. Please be honest in your reviews.

Love

Junebug.


End file.
